


His Children

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	His Children

They were like his children.

Clint and Nat.

He always pictured them as young.

A little blonde boy with tri-colored eyes.

And a little red head girl with leaf green eyes.

He had nurtured them.

And guided them.


End file.
